Smash Chronicles: Prolouge
by Royseethus
Summary: When Link is framed for crimes he didn't commit, in his pursuit to clear his name, he may have just unleashed a great evil upon the world, and he must stop it while revealing the truth. A written retelling of the original classic mode, starring Link!
1. Chapter 1: How it all began

**AN: Well um, hello. (It's been a while since I've done any of these.) So I have been replaying the smash franchise and I thought about writing stories I made up for my single player experiences for each game. I guess we should get started with the first.**

**Smash Chronicles:Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. All rights go to Nintendo. **

An ivory colored castle towered over a large land. The land in question being Hyrule, the well know realm bearing the holy triforce and the hyrulian royal line.

At the foot of the castle resided a large town which, at the time, was having a festival.

The citizens of the kingdom were enjoying the festival, except for one man who was looking out at the top of the castle. The man was the great yellow haired hero, Link. Garbed in his favorite green tunic, he was asked by the princess to look out for suspicious activity. So far all had seemed to have gone well.

That is however until one man had exited out of one of the tents. The man was draped in a brown cloak, which concealed his identity. That is of course until he stabbed a commoner in the back and began mowing down dozens of of civilians, while heading in the direction of the castle.

Link had noticed this man and was ready to head into action, until he noticed the sword the man was killing people with. It was the Master Sword, the same sword Link possessed. Link was shocked and in being so, was contemplating the situation, losing the readiness he once had.

Before he had time to think about this, the door to the roof of the castle had bursted open in a burst of wood chips and broken metal. Link turned to face the now broken door, and out of the dust, the man jumped out.

Link readied his sword and demanded "Who are you?" The man said nothing, but raised his sword, proving to Link that he was a man of few words. (Which is ironic when you really think about it.)

The man charged at Link, attempting to thrust his sword at him, however Link cleverly parried the man's hit, and sweep kicked him,causing the man to lose his balance and land with a satisfying thud.

The man got up to a kneel and sliced at Link's foot. Link jumped over the blade and tackled the man back to the ground. He then rose his sword up and intended to stab the man thru the chest. The man, however kicked Link off of him and pounced back unto his feet. Link got knocked against one of the castle towers and after hitting his head real hard, he lied unconscious.

The man slowly walked up to Link and readied his sword to finish off link. Link was slowly coming to as the man raised his sword. It looked like the end for Link when suddenly the sound of a large force stepping up the stairs and yelling intruded on the climax of the fight.

The man was momentarily bewildered until he realized what was going on a second later. This moment of confusion gave Link the chance he needed as he tackled the man off of the castle roof and they both went hurtling towards the hard ground.

As they were falling, the cloak on the man had flown off revealing, to Link's surprise and shock, an exact copy of himself. The copy had reached into his rucksack and pulled out a book and started speaking strange mutterings, flipping thru the pages. He must be casting an spell, Link was thinking to himself.

Link decided to interrupt the incantation as he body checked the copy in the air. The book flew out of its hands and started to shine.

"You fool!" The clone cried and they were both enveloped into a bright light and magically whisked away.

**So there we go. I hope to not make the same mistake as my previous fics and update frequently. In which case I hope to get my next chapter in within about a week. Until then, this has been GeneralKoopa, and have nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Land of the Demons

Yeah I know, I m a liar. Though its not much of an excuse, I got a lot of games during a sale and, well, that took up most of my time. But enough time wasting, lets continue.

Link s heavy eyes are forced open only to realize that he is no longer in Hyrulian skies, let alone the skies at all. As he tries to get back on his feet, the ground crinkles and cracks indicating he isn t in any old soil.

When he is back on his feet he intently looks around and finds he is in a world of pure confusion. Clouds with faces, floors made of paper, platforms floating in the sky! To top it all off, a giant tree growing out of the paper, bearing a multiple array of food and even a large heart at the end of the plants green curled tip.

Link was baffled at his bizarre surroundings, but he didn t really get the time to think about it as the land started to get darker.

A sharp cry pierced the air Yosh! First one source, and then multiple as the cries got louder and more persistent. Link tried to locate the source and, when he finally looked up, saw creatures, representing all the colors of the rainbow falling onto the strange plane of existence.

In what seemed like a second, Link was surrounded by multicolored dinosaurs and while they looked adorable, they looked hungry. Link tensed up and readied his sword and shield, looking at his cute assailants.

Without warning, the dinosaurs charged at Link, all at once. Link slashed, kicked, tackled, whatever he needed to do to not get overrun.

One of the little demons coming up from behind link, opened its mouth, revealing a long tongue that grabbed Link s hat, making it a light treat. Link turned back to find the reason of his missing hat, but the moment of confusion gave the devils the chance to overrun Link s defenses and they all huddled, gnawing at him. Link was being eaten alive!

He refused to die there so he had to think quickly, despite the creatures eating him. He threw the dinner guests off his left arm and quickly reached into his bag, grabbing his trump card, a bomb.

With the last of his strength, he shook the creatures of him and he threw the bomb up into the air. The hungry monsters immediately went back on their food and the bomb quickly became the victim of gravity, and fell onto the dinosaurs. The bomb exploded into a blaze of fire. Shooting all the dinosaurs into multiple directions.

There were so many of those dinosaurs, that it shielded Link from the blast, but just barely. Link tried to move his muscles, but he couldn t due to exhaustion and injuries. He was slowly losing consciousness but drifted off, he noticed a glint in the sky, but that s all he could make out before he blacked out.

Well thats been taken care of. I m not going to put a date on the next chapter because I don t want to look like a lying jackass but I ll get to it. And now for your random tidbit from me. This site scares me sometimes, especially since I learned there was fan-fiction of the Bible. *Shudder* 


	3. Chapter 3: Exsposition IN SPACE

**I would like to thank all those who have reviewed this story. If it weren't for you guys I would not have the motivation to do this. I would also like to say I'm sorry for the last chapter. If you want to know why that one didn't look as professional, I'll tell you after the chapter. **

Link slowly began to regain consciousness. The one thing he noticed before anything else, was that he was in a bed. After further inspection, Link noticed he was in a steel colored room, with beds to the left and the right of him. In front of him were many futuristic gizmos and flashing lights.

Link suddenly heard a sound. Voosh! He saw what he could only guess was a door out the corner of his eye, opening to reveal a green creature that he could only assume was a frog.

"Ah, your awake!" The frog said. He started walking towards Link. The frog was wearing a green undershirt, and a tan jacket with brown pants. "My name is Slippy." He said in a high pitched voice. "We found you at the gateway, we thought you were dead. However when we went closer up, you were still alive, barely, but alive, and now here you are."

"Gateway?" Link asked confusedly. He couldn't quite comprehend what was going on. All he knows was that he was transported by a book, and almost got eaten alive.

"The book." Slippy simplified. Link still looked confused. Slippy sighed. "You know, the one you came in on." Link finally put two and two together and realized the place he was just at was a book, or was at a while ago, or...

"How long have I been out?"

"I would say about an hour." Link was surprised by this. However, he still had more questions.

"I don't know if you know anything about this, but," Link then went on to explain how he was attacked by an imposter and how they ended up getting presumably sucked into the book.

"Well, Link. The imposter was probably a scout sent by an as of yet unknown entity. These scouts go out into alternate dimensions, all in search of powerful fighters. When they think they found a suitable world, they connect it with the dimension of the entity and all the previously connected dimensions. Why this thing is doing this, I don't know."

Link was starting to put the puzzle pieces together but he had to ask more to fully grasp what was occurring. "Well then why was the scout so horrified when the book started taking effect? Isn't that what he wanted."

"Well I can't speak for sure, but interrupting the process may have messed something up. Which may explain why you ended up where you did."

"Okay then. But, um, where are we exactly?"

"Oh, well your on the Great Fox, home of the Star Fox mercenaries."

"Are you, par chance the leader?"

"Me? Oh no, that would be Fox. I can take you to him, if you want."

Link agreed to the proposal. and followed slippy down to another room with a huge window a many more gizmos and flashing lights. Where he saw a fox with a tan undershirt, white jacket, and brown pants, and a rabbit wearing the same.

"Ah, I see our patient is back to full health." The Fox said. "The name is Fox, and that guy over there is peppy."

Link was still looking around the large room and couldn't help but notice that there were four seats rather than three. Fox knew what he was about to say. "We usually have someone else with us, but he isn't here right now.

Link then asked. "I need to find someone, can you help me get to him?"

"That depends, who are you looking for?" Fox pondered.

"I'm looking for the man that got me into this mess, and his master."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't want to send someone off to his death."

"I can handle myself, just fine."

"Even so, I want to not have a guilty conscious doing this, so meet me at training room, I need to see if you have what it takes."

"If thats what I have to do, then so be it.

...

They meet each other at the training room, facing each other, ready for the battle. The air was tense and the room was so quite you could hear a pin drop.

Suddenly they both charged. As fox clicked on a button in his jacket, he stopped and a light blinked. Link took the opportunity and tried to hit him with the wooden training sword he was replacing for his own sword, when Fox suddenly dashed right thru Link, sending him high into the air.

Fox jumped up towards Link and was ready to spike him back to the ground with some sort of spiral kick maneuver, Link air dodged the attack, and hit Fox in the back with his sword. Who slightly cringed, opening a window of opportunity for Link to really deal some damage.

Taking the opportunity, he spiked Fox back to the ground. Link, gracefully landed to the ground next to him. Fox got back up, a fox shaped dent was now where he once laid. Link was sure he had won.

That didn't seem to be the case however as he became covered in a fiery aura. Link was taken aback by this turn of events. He had to move quickly or he feared this might cost him the match. He grabbed his boomerang that was in his bag and threw it, just as Fox was dashing towards him. The boomerang just missed him. As a last ditch defense, Link raised his shield, to soften the charge.

The dash nearly broke thru Link's defenses, it didn't, sure, but it put Link in such a weakened state, that one small punch would knock him out. However Fox fell down after the charge, too exhausted to move and behind him, a flaming boomerang on the ground.

...

"Alright Link." Fox said later in one of the infirmary beds. "Here's the thing. We can send you to the nearest chain of dimensions (A chain being a closer connected group of dimensions) thru a modified arwing. Peppy can give you a crash course on how to pilot one. While your there, you can probably get more clues to find your target."

"Thank you Fox." Link thanked. "I'll get going." Link began to head towards the door.

"Wait!" Fox cried. "Just be careful, and good luck!" Link nodded, and headed off towards his destiny.

**There we go. If all goes well this should be updated the same day after next chapter. Now then as for the last chapter. I am a dirt poor 14 year old, so I use a free word processor called AbiWord. I then copy the document to a word pad and upload it. The thing is, last chapter, I copied it to a Note pad by mistake, and that screwed some things up. Hopefully 2 chapter in one day will make up for it. And now, for something completely different, I hate Veagir Marksman. (I wonder who's going to understand that reference.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Our Commercial Messages

**I feel horrible that I have let my laziness take hold of me. Well thats not just it. With having to adjust to high school and what not, I have to adjust my time accordingly. This time unfortunately does not involve writing stories for the Internet. My sincerest of apologies. But enough of my rambling, lets continue with the story.**

The blackness of space rolled on for an eternity. Link sat in the cockpit of the modified arwing. It was a long time after that whole trial by fire thing from Fox, and Link was just sort of drifting through space. After the training from Peppy, Peppy had told Link to activate the "Dimensional Drift" After the Great Fox was out of sight.

It was a while and Link realized he couldn't see the Great Fox in his rear view mirror. (Yes they have those.)

"Well, lets get this started." Link said to no one in particular as he pulled a lever on the side of the cockpit. The lights inside of the ship began to dim as the ship began to be enveloped into a field of blue.

_A sky?_ Link thought to himself. _No, this is a darker shade. So I assume those lighter areas aren't clouds then... _Link looked around the void. To him, it seemed like where he just was, except that instead of the color black, it was blue.

Link wasn't entirely sure of what to do at that point. That part sort of slipped Peppy's mind. Either that Link wasn't paying attention.

Well either way Link just sort of drifted in the void and noticed a sort of rip in the void, which, when Link looked inside he noticed an all to familiar land.

"Hyrule!" Link exclaimed in joy. He didn't know what else to do so he flew into the void and soon enough there he was. Flying over Hyrule Field. Hoping no one had seen the obvious looking aircraft as he came in, he landed it in a nearby forest and began to head towards Castle Hyrule, to make sure that Zelda was safe.

...

As Link walked out into Castle Town plaza. He couldn't help but notice the looks he was getting. When he thought about it, it made sense considering the fact that last time he was seen here he was falling of the roof of the castle. Though the looks he got weren't of surprise. Some were, but most were faces of anger and disgust. Link couldn't possibly imagine why. He decided to ignore it for now and began to head up towards the castle.

Link hailed the guards at the gate for them to let him in. They looked at each other for a brief moment, and after some hesitation, they allowed him in.

...

Link walked into the royal garden and saw who he was hoping for, Zelda. A dirty blond Wearing a purple dress with white gloves. She turned around to face Link. Their eyes met and Link was overtaken with a strange feeling. Love? No. He couldn't quite figure it out. It was as they stood there, staring in silence that he was able to determine the look in her eyes. Fear.

Within a second of this realization, he could feel his arms being grabbed and restrained. He turned to see the cause of this seeing two Hylian guards. One of the guards turned to the other and remarked: "Excellent work. Another one for the execution block." Link's pupils became increasingly smaller by the second as he continued to look into Zelda's eyes. Zelda had broken off the stare, as she tilted her head to the ground and turned away.

"Take him...to the dungeon." She managed to barely let out. Links heart sank as events transpired. "His trial shall be held tomorrow. Link had lowered his head, accepting his fate, as he saw the grass beneath him as he was dragged off into the darkness of the castles forgotten corridors.

...

Link sat there in his cell. A poorly lit, damp holding. Alone, just waiting for his sentence.

"Link?" He turned to see the voice addressing him. It was none other than the princess.

"What are you...?" Link noticed that she was wearing a guards outfit, bar the helmet, her long hair flowing behind her. "Whats with the outfit."

"My father doesn't want me to be near you. So I had to use a disguise."

"That little trap earlier didn't seem like you wanted to be near me either."

"Not my idea. It was my fathers." Their voices both echoed across the dungeon. They weren't worried. The dungeon hadn't been used in years. So when someone was in there, only one guard was needed and it was otherwise neglected.

Zelda knelt down so that she would be eye level with Link. "Well he certainly didn't roll out the red carpet." Link remarked. Zelda seemed pretty deadpan. She obviously wasn't amused.

"Link..." She looked down for a moment, hesitant, until finally looking up. "You didn't kill those people did you? Link was dumbfounded by the question.

"What? I didn't murder anyone! Why would you think that?" She almost looked suprised by the sudden ignorance of what happened.

"You don't..." She paused and sort of blinked for a moment. "You don't remember the day of the festival? There was a man wielding the Master Sword who murdered a lot of people. Only you can wield the sword, so it was only the logical answer. I had doubts that you would ever do this sort of thing."

Suddenly thoughts of what happened had rushed into his head. "No! I didn't do...mostly."

"Mostly? This isn't a game Li-"

"What I'm trying to say is that I was framed."

"Framed? By who? Your dark counterpart?"

"Not quite. He was like me in every way."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Well...no."

"Then what have you been doing?" Link begins to retell all that has happened to him while he was gone. She keeps giving a look of bewilderment as if she doesn't entirely belive whats going on. After Link was done retelling his lengthy story, Zelda finally stands up.

"I need to get out of here to prove myself innocent." Link stands up and looks Zelda directly into her eyes. Time seemed to have stood still. Zelda once again broke the silence by reaching into her pocket, pulling out some keys as she approached the cell lock. With a few clings and clicks, the gate opened.

"I can give my uniform and you can grab your weapons and sneak out of the castle." Link was slightly confused and he tilted his head a little. Zelda blushed a little. "Oh godess no, I have clothes on under this."

"Ah..." Link said in relief, and slight disappointment.

...

Link had on the guards armor and was about to head out. Zelda was left with a shirt and a pair of pants. "Wait, Zelda, how are you going to get out of here?" Link asked.

"Trust me. I'll find a way." Zelda said confidently. Though her confidence quickly turned to sadness. "Um...Link?" Zelda then quickly hugged Link tightly. "Please don't die!" She exclimed. "I was so afraid that I had lost you during the festival." I don't want to lose you again! Please come back safely!"

"Don't worry. I'll come back alright." They shared that hug for a while until finally Link had to go. Where to? No one knows. The only thing he does know as he puts on a guards helmet. Is that when he sees that imposter again. He knows he will be ready. For answers, and a fight.

**I'm glad I managed to get that written out. I can't say when my next update will be, but hopefully it won't take as long. I have a lot of ideas, so updates may be frequent. *shrug* I don't know.**


End file.
